Glorieux Massacre
by Rubeale
Summary: [OS Halloween] [Fanbase Aventures] Parce qu'on s'aime, on s'adore, on se combat, on se...déteste! Et oui, pour Halloween, les meurtres sont rois!


Disclaimer: Chaque personne mentionnée dans cet OS est sa propre propriété, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec mes écrits, intellectuellement ce scénario (OWIIII SCENARIO! ...hum hum) m'appartient. Et...je crois que j'ai tout dit. AH NON! Ceci a été écrit avec le thème d'Halloween en tête ^^

* * *

 **GLORIEUX MASSACRE**

Nous étions le vendredi 30 octobre 2016. Toute la fanbase s'était rassemblée devant ses écrans afin d'assister au live d'Aventures, dans lequel Mahyar avait apparemment prévu "un scénario bien sanglant, vous allez voir vous allez aimer!" Forcément, en lisant son tweet Myfan' s'était exclamée : "Oh Yes! Du sang du sang du sang MOUAHAHAHAH!"

Il ne restait plus que 10 minutes avant le début du live. L'ensemble de la fanbase mourait d'impatience. Quand tout d'un coup...

"Les filles...", commença Tem, via la convo Skype.

"Oui?", répondirent ses amies.

"Z'avez vu le dernier tweet de Mahyar?"

"Ben non, avec ma connexion pourrie si je veux regarder le live correctement faut que j'ouvre aucun autre truc sur le net. Déjà, avec Skype ça passe juste, alors Twitter...", se lamenta Myfan', qui devait bien avoir la connexion internet la plus dissidente de la fanbase.

"Attend, j'vais voir ça, ma wifi tient bien la route...", intervint Rubé', qui entreprit de se connecter sur Twitter et qui, en voyant le tweet de Mahyar, buggua direct.

"Tem'... dis-moi qu'il plaisante là!"

"Ben, il a l'air sérieux..."

"Mais...mais...mais...Ils peuvent pas nous faire ça!"

"Euh, les filles... Il a dit quoi Mahyar ?", demanda Kimi. "On s'est pas connectés sur Twitter nous..."

"En gros, il n'y a pas de live ce soir, les 5 membres du cast ont choppé la crève", murmura d'un air absent Ezechiel, qui avait, lui aussi, accès à Twitter.

A ces mots, s'ensuivit un concert de "How Zut!" "Naonnnn..." "Bon ba moi j'vais m'pieuter, ça fait déjà deux nuits blanches". Cette dernière intervention étant celle de Myfan', l'insomniaque de la fanbase.

N'ayant plus aucune raison de rester éveillés toute la nuit, les jeunes fans décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher, non sans avoir écrit avant un mot de réconfort à chacun des membres du cast.

* * *

Myfan', à moitié endormie, sentit un courant d'air caresser sa peau. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, se souvenant vaguement d'avoir pourtant tout fermé avant d'être allée dormir. Elle se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant une sombre figure qui tenait dans les main sa hache. Cette personne brandit l'arme dérobée, et l'abattit sur la pyrobarbare amateure. Dans une gerbe de sang, la tête de Myfan' roula au sol, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés...

L'assassin de la jeune fille, se préoccupant du cadavre encore chaud comme de sa dernière paire de chaussettes, s'approcha de l'ordinateur se trouvant sur le bureau. En quelques gestes assurés, le PC était sorti de son état de veille, et une trentaine de secondes après le meurtrier s'était connecté via le compte de sa victime, sur la convo FB que celle-ci partageait avec les autres membres de la fanbase. Il, car c'était bien un homme qui avait tué Myfan', tapota les touches du clavier, puis appuya sur "entrée". Ceci fait, il hocha la tête, content de son travail, puis repartit aussi silencieusement et discrètement qu'il était entré...

* * *

De son côté, Gwen La Sanglante était toujours connectée sur le net : insomnie, quand tu nous tient... Et le dernier message envoyé par Myfan', quelques secondes plus tôt, la rendait perplexe.

"-1? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par ça? Je pige pas là..."

Absorbée qu'elle était par ses réflexions, elle ne perçut pas l'ombre qui s'était faufilée derrière elle. Ce moment d'inattention signa sa perte : un morceau de tissu tomba sur sa tête, et descendit jusqu'à sa gorge. Les mains de Gwen, aussitôt, se saisirent du tissu pour le retirer. Elle reconnut l'un de ses pantalons, qui inexorablement commençait à l'étrangler. Mais la pauvre ne put rien faire, et après de longues minutes à se battre pour pouvoir continuer à respirer, la jeune fille s'effondra au sol, morte. Son assaillant ne perdit pas une minute: il s'assit sur sa chaise, et tapa "-2" sur le clavier, avant de l'envoyer sur la convo FB. Son boulot terminé, il se dépêcha de partir, et le corps de Gwen resta ici comme seule preuve de son passage...

* * *

La mort d'Hakukai fut beaucoup plus calme que les deux premières : cela faisait quelques jours que celle-ci se soignait pour sa grippe, et il avait juste fallu quelques instants pour qu'un intervenant extérieur ne remplace son sirop par un autre plus… létal.

Celle-ci s'éteignit tranquillement dans son sommeil, sans souffrir, sans savoir pourquoi...

* * *

Koschei, elle, fut prévenue par un mauvais pressentiment. La boule au ventre, elle se leva, anxieuse, éclairée par la seule lueur de son téléphone. Le silence était total, rien n'était différent des autres soirs, et pourtant...

Arrivée aux escaliers, la jeune fille se figea : un craquement venait de retentir. Au bout de quelques secondes, rassurée par l'absence de bruit, elle continua sur sa lancée, et posa le pied sur la première marche. Son but ? Atteindre la cuisine pour prendre un en-cas de minuit, puis faire le tour de la maison. Son périple fut toutefois de courte durée, puisqu'elle glissa et ne pouvant se rattraper, dégringola jusqu'au bas des marches, 4 mètres plus bas. Sa nuque fit un drôle de bruit en se brisant, signifiant par la même occasion la mort de la jeune fille...

En bas des marches, à deux mètres à peine du cadavre, se tenait un individu, caché par les ombres. La silhouette masculine, perplexe, releva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers: là se trouvait une peau de banane, responsable de la chute de Koschei...

L'homme haussa les épaules : il était venu là pour s'occuper définitivement de la jeune fille, et pour faire passer un message. Le premier but étant rempli, même si c'était grâce à une épluchure de banane, il lui restait donc le second.

Il monta à l'étage, chercha pendant quelques minutes l'ordinateur de la jeune fille, l'alluma, puis commença à tester tous les mots de passes qui lui passaient par la tête.

Une heure plus tard, en testant "La_FaNB4se-D'5venTUres=5evEr.&KoScHei-EsT_La~MeILLeuRE" , il parvint enfin à accéder à la session de la jeune fille et, après avoir inscrit "-3" sur la convo FB, il éteignit le PC et entreprit de sortir discrètement de la maison.

Après avoir fait tomber deux vases, l'homme s'enfuit dans la nuit noire, invisible de tous.

* * *

Kiell et Maddey, elles, avaient continué à papoter tranquillement. De passage dans la région, Kiell avait en effet demandé à son amie si elle pouvait loger chez elle ce soir, ce à quoi Maddey avait dit oui. Mais, voyant de loin la lumière qui s'échappait de la fenêtre, une sombre figure les observait. Après quelques moments d'indécision, celle-ci prit dans sa pochette à dés ses deux D10, et les lança doucement sur le sol. Le résultat la fit sourire. Succès critique...

La silhouette féminine se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte de la maison, sortit du fil électrique de son sac, l'attacha à la poignée de la porte, puis le déroula jusqu'à parvenir au compteur électrique. La poignée de la porte était en effet métallique...

Par mesure de précaution, elle s'éloigna d'une quinzaine de mètres de la porte, puis sortit deux téléphones portables de son sac : sur son smartphone, elle consulta la liste de ses contacts, jusqu'à tomber sur un numéro précis. Sur l'autre, acheté trois heures plus tôt, elle tapa le numéro en question, et envoya un sms. Deux minutes plus tard, la poignée de porte de Maddey frémit, comme si on l'avait actionnée de l'intérieur, puis plus rien. Prudente, la sombre silhouette patienta 10 minutes avant de s'approcher de la porte, d'enfiler des gants de caoutchouc puis d'actionner la poignée. Après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien déverouillée, la femme décrocha puis rangea prudemment les fils électriques. Elle garda ses gants pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes, puis ouvrit la porte en entier pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Là, elle vit les corps de Maddey et de Kiell, qui avaient l'une après l'autre succombé à l'électrocution.

Enjambant les corps, la silhouette referma la porte derrière elle puis se précipita dans la chambre de Maddey. En voyant l'ordinateur encore allumé, elle sourit sadiquement. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand elle vit le dernier message de la convo FB.

"Donc Seb a réussi à avoir Koschei...bien!"

Pianotant sur les touches,elle fit passer son propre message : "-4"

Toujours souriante, elle partit de la maison comme elle était venue : en silence…

* * *

Tem, elle, commençait à se faire du souci : elle avait essayé d'appeler Maddey pour lui demander des précisions sur "Aventures, la fanfiction" mais personne ne répondait. Idem pour Rubé' et Gwen La Sanglante. Si en plus on ajoutait les drôles de messages sur le chat FB, plus le fait qu'on était Halloween…

De plus en plus anxieuse, elle décida de se préparer avec un couteau. Juste au cas où. C'est ainsi que lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, elle ouvrit la porte, reconnut Fred du Grenier, trébucha, et transperça son coeur. Fred, possédant lui aussi un couteau et emporté par son élan, l'égorgea net.

Les deux corps s'effondrèrent lentement à terre, se supportant l'un l'autre. Tem' regarda le visage de l'une de ses idoles,et lui lança un regard mourant signifiant très clairement "Pourquoi?..."

Fred, vivant lui aussi ses derniers instants, essaya de lui transmettre, en vain, sa réponse "Parce que…."

* * *

Dans une autre ville, dans une autre maison, au même moment, un jeune homme de 18 ans était en train d'essayer d'étrangler une jeune fille de 13 ans. Essayait, parce que Kimi se débattait de toutes ses forces, et avait réussi, on ne sait trop comment, à prendre l'avantage. La petite diablesse de la fanbase utilisait sans aucune honte toutes les armes à sa disposition: elle mordait, criait, grognait, donnait des coups à l'entrejambe, et profitait même de sa petite taille pour donner des coups de boule à Ezechiel.

Inutile de dire que le vainqueur final de ce duel ne fut autre que la plus jeune des combattants. Autant Ezechiel faisait souffrir ses joueurs lors d'un Jeu de rôle, autant dans la vie réelle il ne faisait souffrir personne. Ou presque, parce qu'il avait voulu tuer Kimi, quand même.

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'Ezechiel se réveilla, il vit... du noir. Il essaya en vain de se relever, mais manifestement des cordes, nouées très serrées, le maintenait sur une chaise.

"Cesse de bouger", lui intima une voix... étrange, qui semblait provenir du casque audio qu'il avait maintenant sur les oreilles.

Surpris, le jeune homme s'immobilisa.

"C'est mieux comme ça… Maintenant, explique-moi ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de ma fille!"

Et là, dans l'esprit du MJ, cela fit 'OW SHIT.'

"Alors? J'attend une réponse!"

"Je ... humm...Et bien... C'est-à-dire que...", bredouilla le pauvre garçon, terrifié.

"Oui?", fit l'adulte, d'une voix sirupeuse.

"C'estdelafautedeMahyar!", lança Ezec' d'une voix paniquée.

"Mahyar? Mahyar qui?"

"MahyarShakeri!"

"Bieeeeeen...On commence à aller dans la bonne direction, n'est-ce pas mon loupiot?"

Et, en même temps qu'il entendait cela, Ezechiel commençait aussi à percevoir un bruit, semblable à celui que fait une lame qu'on aiguise...

"Maintenant, tu vas tout me dire. Votre but, là où vous vous cachez, le nombre de victimes de votre organisation, le lieu de votre stock de cookies, TOUT!"

Et c'est ainsi que, sous la menace, Ezechiel commença doucement, lentement, à tout raconter. Du moins, à raconter ce dont il avait connaissance, ce qui en soit n'était pas beaucoup.

Pendant ce temps, Kimi l'écoutait, perchée sur son tabouret, micro en main et ordinateur à portée pour modifier sa voix...

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Kimi souffla : elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Le cast d'Aventures avait décidé de décimer la fanbase !

Chaque membre du cast avait choisi qui ils allaient tuer. Et, pour s'informer de leur avancée, chacun laissait ensuite un message FB après avoir accompli son meurtre.

A ce moment-là, Kimi palit. Elle se précipita sur son ordinateur, et... oh malheur ! Myfan', Maddey, Tem', Gwen et Koschei étaient mortes.

Sous le choc, Kimi s'effondra, et commença silencieusement à sangloter. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se releva : ses larmes s'étaient taries, et elle avait maintenant en son coeur une détermination de fer.

Elle revint vers Ezechiel, micro en main, et lui demanda pourquoi, alors qu'il ne faisait pas parti du cast, avait-il été selectionné. La réponse fut laconique: il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'on l'avait menacé de stopper Aventures s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui demandait. Juste après avoir répondu, il s'effondra, mort. Le poison à effet retardé qui coulait dans ses veines venait enfin d'agir...

* * *

Loin d'ici, dans un entrepôt quelconque, aux abords d'un quai...

"Fred n'a toujours pas répondu?", demanda Mahyar.

"Non, je sais pas où il est, ça commence à m'inquiéter", répondit Seb, qui faisait les cents pas.

"Et le mini-MJ?", continua le Maitre du Jeu.

"Idem, pas de nouvelles.", commenta Bob, toujours derrière son clavier.

"Hm. Et la mini-MJ?"

"Elle a bien réussit son coup, elle en a eu deux apparemment. D'ailleurs elle est en route, d'après son dernier SMS elle devrait arriver..." Le grincement de la porte de l'entrepôt que l'on ouvrait l'interrompit.

"...maintenant.", acheva-t-il.

"Bien !", commença Mahyar "Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis..."

"Une seconde. Tous? Il n'en manque pas deux?", l'interrogea la nouvelle venue.

"Apparemment, Fred et le mini-MJ se sont fait prendre", la renseigna Seb.

"Ah mer...credi", ne put s'empêcher de jurer Rubéale.

"Nous ne sommes donc plus que cinq", ajouta quelque peu inutilement Krayn.

"Donc, je disais, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir continuer les réjouissances", continua l'Homme au Bouc, comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu.

A ces mots, Rubéale fronça les sourcils : déjà qu'elle avait dû trucider deux de ses amies pour empêcher que Mahyar ne tue Eden, il n'y avait pas intêret à ce qu'il ait d'autres mauvaises surprises en réserve !

Se dirigeant tranquillement vers la table, le Maitre de tout les MJ expliqua :

"Il y a cinq places autour de cette table. Devant chaque place, se trouvent deux verres. Vous ne savez pas quel sorte de liquide se trouve dedans. Du type de liquide que vous ingérerez dépendra la suite de l'aventure. Que faites-vous ?"

Seb, Bob et Krayn s'entre-regardèrent, indécis. Rubéale, elle, n'hésita pas.

'Vu comme ça avance, soit je meurs tout de suite, soit je meurs plus tard. Et le pire c'est que je sais même pas pourquoi ils voulaient tous tuer la fanbase ! Au pire c'est pas grave, j'm'en tape. ...Et ils ont pas l'air de bouger les trois autres.'

La jeune fille de noir vêtue soupira mentalement, puis s'avança vers les verres. Elle en prit un au hasard, le but d'une traite, puis s'effondra dans les secondes qui suivirent.

En voyant cela, les trois Youtubeurs lancèrent un même regard à Mahyar, qui signifiait clairement 'Tu veux qu'on boive ça?!'

Devinant les pensées de ses joueurs, le MJ déclara :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien de mortel dans vos verres. Ce sont juste différents types de somnifères."

Rassurés, les membres restants du cast d'Aventures prirent chacun un verre, et l'avalèrent d'une traite. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Bob commença à avoir des problèmes pour respirer, Krayn fut pris d'une migraine qui empirait de secondes en secondes, et Seb s'écroula sur place, mort.

'Donc Bob va mourir étouffé dans les trois prochaines minutes, Krayn ce sont les vaisseaux sanguins de son cerveau qui vont lâcher. Ma foi, tout se passe très bien ! ...C'est tout de même étrange, aucun d'entre eux n'a eu de somnifère... Bah, tant pis. Ils avaient une chance sur deux de mourir, après tout.'

Telles étaient les pensées qui circulaient dans le noir cerveau du maitre des dés.

Vingt minutes plus tard, seules deux personnes étaient encore vivantes. Mahyar, qui avait commencé à tout ranger, et … Rubéale, qui était toujours endormie par terre. La chanceuse avait en effet avalée un somnifère à action hyper rapide.

Rubé' fut tirée par Mahyar jusqu'à la porte,qui… s'ouvrit brutalement sur Kimi. Et elle n'était pas contente.

"Tu. Lâches. Ma. Copine."

Sous le choc, Mahyar laissa brutalement retomber son fardeau, ce qui réveilla Rubé sur le coup. Immédiatement, Kimi se précipita vers elle, espérant l'éloigner du Maitre Aux Humeurs Yolos Activement Recherchées.

"Hein? Quoi? ...Kimi? Mais qu'est-ce...", commença Rubéale.

"T'es vivante! J'croyais que t'étais morte mais t'es vivante!", s'exclama la plus jeune, qui continua "Bon, maintenant faut tuer Mahyar. Je sais tout, c'est à cause de lui que Maddey, Myfan', Gwen, Koschei et Kiell sont mortes!"

"Tu en oublies", intervint le seul male de la pièce.

"...Hein?", fut la très intelligente réplique de Kimisukiro.

"Hakukai n'est plus, tout comme Temtaranne.", dit-il d'une voix douce.

Distraite qu'elle était par les paroles de Mahyar, Kimi ne réagit pas lorsque Rubé', qui s'était accrochée à elle comme une moule sur son rocher, lui pinça sournoisement deux nerfs situés à l'arrière du cou, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber dans les pommes. La MJ se releva, s'épousseta un peu, puis s'adressa à Mahyar

"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?"

"Maintenant? Tu m'aides à la porter jusqu'au fleuve, on la leste, et le tour est joué.", dit-il sadiquement.

"Oh ouiiiiii...", sourit Rubé. "Et ensuite? Parce que mine de rien j'ai trois heures de route pour rentrer jusque chez moi, donc..."

"Tu es la seule survivante, ta récompense est de rester en vie. Et je t'enverrais un jeu de rôle Zombie en plus. Ca te suffit?"

"Récompense parfaite, oui!" lui répondit la jeune fille, aux anges (ou aux diables, c'est selon...).

Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva une glorieuse nuit de massacre, la première d'une longue lignée, par ceux que l'on appellerait plus tard " Les Maitres de l'Ombre"...

 **THE END**

* * *

NDLA: Voilaaaaa! Finito! Ca m'a pris du temps mais j'l'ai fait! ...Ca défoule, mine de rien, laissez-moi vous dire ça ^^

Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, voilà la liste de "qui a tué qui":

Myfanwi: tuée par Bob, décapitation

Gwen La Sanglante: tuée par Krayn, asphyxiée

Hakukai: tuée par Mahyar, empoisonnée

Koschei: tuée par…. une peau de banane. Sisi, c'est pas du tout la faute de Seb en plus! Même si au final ça l'arrange bien vu qu'il devait la tuer donc… ^^

Kiell et Maddey: tuées par Rubéale (hé oui!)

Tem: tuée par Fred

Fred: tué par Tem'

Ezechiel: tué par un poison à effet lent, administré par Kimi (ben oui, elle s'est foiré dans les composants… ^^)

Seb: tué par Mahyar

Bob: tué par Mahyar

Krayn: tué par Mahyar

Kimi: tuée par Rubéale et Mahyar


End file.
